Of feelings and duty
by TenTenD
Summary: My third Yi San fanfic, rating it T for some stuff. Hehehe, hope you like it. R&R. Again drabbles.


You see I'm very inspired right now. Again Yi San same couple.

TenTenD starts now . Oh and I do not own anything, it all belongs to its respective owners.

1. Giving Orders  
Giving orders was his job, so why not order her too. His first official order was for her to stand still and of course she listened. It ended with their lips glued to each-other.

2. Love  
Love was what he felt every time he looked at her.

3. Freedom/Restraint  
He rather liked this game, having her all tied up only to himself. No matter how she tried Song Yeon couldn't make the silk ropes loose, so she had to endure this sweet torture that he bestowed upon her. Oh, gods he had to move soon or she would explode right there.

4. Gentle  
Their fist time he was so gentle that she could not believe she had been afraid of this.

5. Rings/jewelry  
She had some jewelry from the queen; she only took it in order to always be by San's side.

6. Voyeurism/Exhibitionism  
He knew it was vanity, but he couldn't help himself. Something always made him smirk when he saw the jealous looks other men were throwing him, when they saw him with Song Yeon.

7. Garden/Flowers  
He watched his son and Song Yeon gather flowers and he couldn't help but smile, the warm wind brushing past them.

8. Hotspring  
Her arms went around her chest, trying to hide from him but he was already so close to her, the water pooling around them. She didn't offer very much of a resistance.

9. Discipline  
He couldn't wait until those courses of hers were over, he already missed her presence and smile.

10. Moonlight  
The moonlight had a way of making her look like a nymph, arching under him.

11. Silver and Gold  
When comparing her to the queen it was like comparing silver to gold, too bad though because he'd choose silver any day.

12. Blood  
He was panicking, it took some time for her to convince him she was alright, after all it was only a little cut.

13. Hesitation/Hesitating  
He froze, he looked down at her. Her eyes were filled with tears, She knew it was not something that could be avoided. His mouth came down on her neck, sucking her pulse, effectively making her forget about the pain from earlier.

14. New  
This was all new to her, that's what he tried to remind himself on heir first night together.

15. Blush  
She still blushed, even after giving birth to his son, she still blushed when they were together.

16. Footsteps  
She had tried to congratulate him today, for Concubine Hong's(Lady Won Bin) pregnancy , but he would have none of it. His footsteps still echoed in her mind.

17. Fear/Comfort  
He was her source of comfort, whenever fear took roots is her hear and mind.

18. Lost and Found  
When she was lost, in her dreams caused by her high fever it was he who found her, her dear San.

19. Deep  
The way he took her was always deep and a bit rough but she never really complained, only moaned louder for him.

20. Spank  
She couldn't remember if her parents have ever spanked her.

21. Silk  
Her skin was like silk, gliding over him, enveloping him and holding him tightly inside her, until it was too much for him to bear.

22. Giving in  
She couldn't hold it in anymore and gave in to him. Their bodies rubbing against each other. Her walls holding him tightly. His arms around her, their breaths mingled their cries united as one.

23. Haunted  
Her scent haunted him during his meetings, her taste tempted him whenever he saw her from his desk, in the courtyard. The way she looked was by far the most dangerous, making the fire inside him burn like no other woman has been able to do.

24. Secret  
It was a secret and he planned to keep it that way. He was the only one who had the right to hear her beautiful moaning. Like now for example, she has just made that wonderful sound and he wanted to hear some more.

25. Behind  
She was required to walk behind him, but he would much rather have her walking in front of him, so he could see her hips moving. He should really change that, he would talk about it with the ministers/lords .

26. Realization  
When she left for Qing it hit him, he could not live without her. He needed her here, next to him.

27. Out of Body  
He felt so out of his body. She has refused to enter the palace as his concubine. Didn't she know she was his only true desire?

28. Dreams  
He just didn't get it. He woke up in the middle of the night again after dreaming of her. Ever since she became his he had this obsessive hunger for her. He couldn't get enough of her to the point where he'd come to her in the late hours of the night.

29. Life and Death  
As she struggled between life and death, he realized that being the crown prince of Joseon had no importance if death decided to take her away from him.

30. Heart and Soul  
Their heart and soul was one, a whole. They were like Yin and Yang always together.

31. Going Without  
Going without any for so long was hard even for him. After all he was a man. He couldn't wait to get back to her.

32. Baby  
There was a child inside of her. His possible successor.

33. Special  
She was special, for she was the one who held his heart. It was effortless to see.

34. Hunter and Prey or Hunted  
She didn't know what she was anymore. She hunted for his warmth, was prey to his kisses and caresses and was hunted for her sweetness by him.

35. Too much/Overload  
It was too much, all the heat surrounding them, the force he used, it was like he wanted to tear her in two with this sweet pain-pleasure feeling.

36. Respect  
He respected the queen, she was a good friend, his first wife and the queen of Joseon, but it was Song Yeon who occupied the throne of his heart.

Remember I don't own anything and I only did this for fun.

Review and comment.

TenTenD over and out. I hope you like it.


End file.
